This invention relates to a counterweight for making a static balance with the cartridge of an tone arm in a record player.
In general, as for a resonance due to the combination of the equivalent masses (several tens of grams to one hundred and several tens of grams) in horizontal movement and in vertical movement of the tone arm, a damping resistance sufficient to damp the resonance does not exist in the cartridge, and therefore this damping resistance should be provided in the tone arm. This could be understood from the fact that the damping resistance of the cartridge mainly depending on the damper rubber can merely damp a vibrator or a cantilever whose effective mass is of the order of one milligram, and there is a difference close to a hundred-thousand-fold between the effective mass of the cartridge and that of the tone arm, and accordingly the damping resistance of the cartridge is out of the question for damping the motion of the tone arm. And no suitable means for damping the tone arm has been proposed yet.